Sin opciones
by Pony96
Summary: Takao decidió permanecer junto a Midorima a pesar de que el rechazo sus sentimientos, aun cuando tuvo que soportar el dolor de sentir que toda su vida se caía en pedazos por el resultado de un corazón roto. "Nee Shin-chan… no crees que Dios es algo cruel?..."
1. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer**: KNB no me pertenece, ni ningún personaje.

**Advertencias**: Posible OOC, AU, faltas de ortografía y muerte de personaje

**Notas**: Este drabble es algo corto, pero me hizo llorar mientras lo escribía. No lo tomen a mal, Takao es uno de mis personajes favoritos QAQ

* * *

><p>Eres inteligente, metódico, increíble.<p>

Tienes un gran corazón a pesar de lo que todos piensen de ti. A pesar de que aparentes ser alguien frio y extravagante que solo acepta escucha las recomendaciones de Oha-Asa.

Siempre pensé que no me importaba cuanto tiempo me tomara, algún día lograría a estar a tu nivel y serias tú quien sufriría aquella humillante derrota que sufrió mi equipo cuando nos enfrentamos en la escuela media. Nunca pensé que terminaríamos siendo compañeros de equipo ni mucho menos que no te olvidaras de mí.

Me sentí molesto, el derrotarte fue mi única motivación para salir adelante y superar mis propias expectativas, pero terminamos siendo compañeros de equipo, y peor aún tú ni siquiera me recordabas. Estaba tan frustrado que decidí acercarme a ti, si no podía humillarte en la cancha, lo haría fuera de ella.

No sé en qué momento mi resentimiento se convirtió en admiración y te consideré por primera vez mi amigo, ni mucho menos cuando empezaste a aparecerte en mis sueños y todos mis pases iban dirigidos a ti. Qué ironía… o no? Quería humillarte, pero al final terminé deseando que me notaras, terminé enamorándome de ti.

Es por eso que cuando rechazaste mis sentimientos por ti, decidí permanecer a tu lado, porque si existía una posibilidad, por más pequeña que fuera de estar a tu lado, la aceptaría aun cuando apenas y me considerabas un amigo.

Diría que no me importo, pero realmente no fue así. Sería una mentira negar que muchas noches despertaba llorando y con _mi pecho doliendo_ por aquellas pesadillas donde te alejabas de mí porque me tenías asco o que me miraba en el espejo y sentía que toda mi vida se caía en pedazos por el resultado de un _corazón roto_. Sin embargo tú seguías igual, hablándome como si nunca te hubiese confesado mis sentimientos y fue lo que más me dolió, sentir que aun tenia oportunidad de ganarme tu corazón, pero saber que ello era imposible, aun así lo soporté y decidí quedarme a tu lado con una falsa sonrisa.

.

.

.

"_El hombre propone, Dios dispone_"

Nee Shin-chan… no crees que Dios es algo cruel? Yo propuse, pero al final el no dispuso…

.

.

.

.

.

En otras noticias un joven de 17 años perteneciente al club de baloncesto de la preparatoria Shutoku falleció anoche luego de un colapso cardiovascular mientras se disputaba un encuentro frente a la preparatoria Seirin, según ha informado su propio club.

Según informa la Federación de Baloncesto, Kazunari Takao quien en un inicio se sintió indispuesto a jugar, pidió entrar en los minutos finales del partido sustituyendo a uno de sus compañeros trayendo la victoria a su instituto momentos antes de colapsar frente a la mirada atónita de los espectadores.

_El joven falleció pese a los intentos de las asistencias médicas por reanimarlo._

Todos los partidos del club quedaron suspendidos tras conocerse la noticia. El director de la escuela y entrenador del equipo, Masaaki Nakatani, expreso su más sentido pésame a su familia y allegados en este difícil momento.

Consejeros de duelo estaban hoy en la escuela para ayudar a los estudiantes a lidiar con esta tragedia.

Según los padres del joven, había sido diagnosticado con problemas cardíacos semanas previas al enfrentamiento luego de que el joven sufriera de constantes arritmias y dolores en el pecho.

Al parecer, ese iba a ser su ultimo partido antes de sufrir una intervención medica y retirarse por completo del deporte. _Ninguno de sus compañeros sabia de su condición._

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones:<strong>

Allegados: Personas cercanas, compañeros, amigos, etc.

Arritmia: Problema de la frecuencia cardíaca o del ritmo de los latidos del corazón. Durante una arritmia el corazón puede latir demasiado rápido, demasiado despacio o de manera irregular.

Colapso cardiovascular: También conocido como paro cardíaco o muerte cardíaca súbita

Gracias por leer.


	2. Capitulo 2

Gracias por los reviews, a decir verdad tenia planeado de que solo se tratara de un dabble, pero decidí escribir la perspectiva de Midorima y al parecer subiré un pequeño epilogo después. Espero que lo disfruten.

**Advertencias**: Posible OOC, faltas de ortografía y muerte de personaje [Y mucho, mucho drama(?)]

**Disclaimer**: KNB no me pertenece, ni ningún personaje.

* * *

><p>Midorima termino de quitarse las cintas de sus dedos mientras daba un profundo suspiro para después contemplar a su compañero, en los últimos días Takao había estado actuando raro, pero decidió no comentar nada pues a decir verdad poco le interesaba lo que mortificara al base. Sin embargo, a pesar de ser conocido por no ser la clase de alumno que siquiera intentaba prestar atención en clase, ese día en especial había estado muy distraído, se la había pasado suspirando mientras veía a ningún punto del salón, incluso podría jurar que no tenía ningún apunte y eso le molestaba. Si seguía así, no podría jugar y la condición del equipo se vería afectado.<p>

— _Estás demasiado callado, Takao. ¿Qué ocurre? -_Enuncio el escolta_._ —_ Hoy escorpio está en penúltimo lugar _-sentencio frunciendo el ceño.

— _... nada en absoluto Shin-chan, simplemente… pensaba _-respondió mientras se ataba las agujetas con una sonrisa haciendo que el otro desviara su mirada.

— _Nee Shin-chan… _-Llamo la atención de su amigo. —_ No crees que Dios es algo cruel? Yo propuse, pero al final el no dispuso… _-enuncio mientras se alejaba del escolta para dirigirse a sus otros compañeros de equipo.

— _Takao… _

_._

_._

La mayor parte de la práctica transcurrió con completa normalidad, Midorima había intentado descifrar las palabras de Takao, pero por más que lo intento no pudo entender el significado oculto, así que se resignó, ya tendría tiempo de preguntarle después.

Cuando el entrenamiento fue dado por terminado decidió ir a buscar al pelinegro, aún tenían asuntos pendientes. Midorima lo contempló durante segundos.

Takao se llevaba bien con todo el mundo, tenía carisma, era bueno para entablar conversaciones con personas que acababa de conocer y una actitud que le permitía acercarse a los demás. Eran completamente diferentes.

Debido a la constante ausencia de sus padres, desde pequeño estuvo rodeado de soledad, pero fue el abandono de ellos lo que marco su personalidad.

Con un padre que dedicaba la mayor parte de su tiempo a trabajar no se le hizo raro esperar que su madre se sintiera cansada de aquella relación sin sentido, incluso no la juzgo cuando lo abandono a él y a su hermana que no tenía ni un año de nacimiento para fugarse con su amante.

Por el contrario, fue lo que necesitó para convencerse que no necesitaba de nadie en su vida. Fue lo necesario para hacer de él, alguien difícil de tratar. Alguien cerrado y algunas veces cruel, entonces… porque Takao estaba enamorado de el? Es más, ¿porque permaneció a su lado aun cuando había rechazado sus sentimientos?

No lo podía comprender.

Los siguientes días habían transcurrido con normalidad, el pelinegro había vuelto a ser aquel joven despreocupado y molesto de siempre. Midorima había querido preguntarle por el significado de aquellas palabras, pero siempre que intentaba sacar el tema, había algo que lo impedía. No importaba cuantas veces se propusiera hablar con Takao del tema, Dios no disponía. Decidió dejar el tema en paz.

.

.

.

— _Y hoy en el puesto número seis… ¡Cáncer! El objeto de la suerte de hoy, un oso de peluche de San Valentín. Como recomendación, intenta resolver los asuntos pendientes que tengas con personas cercanas a ti o podrás lamentarlo durante un largo tiempo…_

.

.

.

.

— _Shintaro-kun_…

— _Takao-san_…

— _Estamos felices de que estés aquí… eras muy importante para Kazunari y… yo… es decir… nuestro hijo él quería…_ -intento decir entre sollozos — _lo lamento… y-yo simplemente no puedo, necesito unos momentos a solas -_dijo aquella mujer de cabellos negros y ojos llorosos antes de retirarse.

— … _lo lamento, pero últimamente ha estado muy sensible, lo que mi esposa intentaba decirte es que estamos agradecidos de que estés aquí._

— … _No se preocupe_. -respondió - _… ¿Su hija se encuentra bien? Tengo entendido que era muy apegada a… su hermano _-mencionóintentando romper el incómodo silencio entre los dos.

— _Estábamos pensando en enviarla unos días con su abuela en Osaka, ha estado muy decaída y creímos que no era buena idea que estuviera aquí con todo lo que ha pasado_ -respondió.

— _Si desea puede quedarse en mi casa… d-digo mi hermana menor ha estado preocupada porque no la ha visto en la escuela últimamente y…_

— _No es necesario Midorima-kun_ -lo interrumpió — _a decir verdad… con todo lo ocurrido tenemos planeado dejar la ciudad y mudarnos a Kyoto dentro de algunas semanas, queda cerca de la casa de mi madre y he recibido una oferta de trabajo._

— … _ya veo_ -respondió mientras bajaba la mirada.

—_ Midorima-kun…_

— … ¿si?

— _Quería que supieras que mi esposa y yo… estábamos al tanto de los sentimientos de mi hijo hacia ti_ -dijo algo incómodo mientras se rascaba la nuca.

El peliverde lo miro sorprendido, sabía que Takao le tenía mucha confianza a su familiar, pero nunca se imaginó que sería capaz de decirle a sus padres que estaba enamorado de otro hombre. Sonrió mientras desviaba la mirada, eso era algo típico del pelinegro. — _ya veo…_

—_ Y también quiero que sepas que no te juzgamos, incluso comprendemos que lo hayas rechazado._

— …

_— Es por eso que queríamos agradecerte por permanecer a su lado a pesar de sus sentimientos hacia ti y cuidarlo._

Sus manos estrujaron con fuerza el objeto de la suerte de ese día, una pulsera negra con detalles plateados y naranjas. Quiso responder algo, pero no pudo. Tan solo asintió.

¿Cuidarlo? Tan solo había sido un cobarde. Muchas veces se quiso hacer el ciego y fingir que no notaba aquella mirada que lo seguía a todas partes, no era tonto, Takao lo seguía amando a pesar de haberlo rechazado. Él no había permanecido al lado de Takao, fue el propio pelinegro quien había permanecido a su lado.

Sonrió amargamente, era cierto lo que su amigo le había dicho, Dios podía ser cruel algunas veces. Le rompió el corazón al peliegro y este termino muriendo de un paro cardíaco, no era mas que una broma cruel del destino.

.

.

.

Se tumbó sobre su cama en silencio y miro el techo. Todo ello parecía tan surreal… habían pasado casi dos semanas y todo se sentía como si fuera un sueño del cual despertaría en cualquier momento, una pesadilla.

Cerró sus ojos con cansancio, sabía mejor que nadie que aquello no era más que la cruda realidad.

Con cada día que pasaba, sentía el dolor crecer y la angustia empezando a emerger desde el interior de su pecho.

.  
>.<p>

— _¡ALGUIEN LLAME UNA AMBULANCIA_! -escucho un grito desesperado desde donde se encontraba el pelinegro.

Todo era un caos, quería ir junto a él, pero sus piernas no le respondían. Solamente sentía que algo dentro de sí mismo se rompía.

— _Lo siento, Shin-chan..._

Se sentó de golpe y se llevó ambas manos al rostro mientras intentaba calmar su respiración, se había quedado dormido.

Sentía su cabeza doler, había hecho lo imposible para olvidar los gritos de horror de las personas en el partido.

Los llantos de dolor en el funeral.

Aquellos recuerdos de los últimos momentos de su amigo.

Las ganas de morir junto a él.

Hasta el momento, no había derramado ni una sola lágrima, pero el recordar aquella escena de su amigo desplomándose en medio de la cancha, le bastó para hacerlo romper en llanto.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos mojando sus mejillas. Sentía sus ojos arder, se ahogaba en tristeza y no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Había aprendido a fingir indiferencia tan bien que él mismo se la creía, pero eso ya no le servía de nada y poco le importaba seguir con aquella farsa.

Extrañaba a Takao, y lo quería de vuelta en su vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>

*Kyoto y Osaka son prefecturas cercanas ya que ambas se encuentran en la región de Kansai y se encuentra relativamente cerca de Tokio.

*En un especial se menciona que Midorima tiene una hermana menor al igual que Takao aunque no mencionan las edades, así que tomando en cuenta a sus hermanos mayores, no se me haría raro que ambas se hubieran hecho amigas. También se dice que el pelinegro es bueno con los niños.

*Tanto en el anime como en el manga se menciona que la familia de Midorima tiene mucho dinero, no tanto como la familia de Akashi, pero tiene una buena condición económica.

Gracias por leer.


	3. Epílogo

Gracias por los reviews que me motivaron a escribir esto, a decir verdad no saben cuánto sufrí escribiéndolo pues realmente no sabía que escribir (lol) así que decidí dejarlo en un final abierto. Espero que lo disfruten.

**Advertencias:** Posible OOC y faltas de ortografía.

**Disclaimer: **KNB no me pertenece, ni ningún personaje.

* * *

><p>Cuando el avión se encontraba aterrizando, Midorima sabía que extrañaría a su hermana aunque no a su padre. Y es que por mucho que su relación haya mejorado, ninguno de los dos quería aceptar sus equivocaciones.<p>

Habían pasado ya varios años desde que se graduó de la preparatoria (8 para ser exactos), y decidió hacerle frente a su padre haciéndole ver los errores que cometió con él, para que no los cometiera con su hermana.

Si bien al principio fue algo difícil con lo cual lidiar, su casa por fin se sentía más como un hogar. Por primera vez, sitio que había hecho algo bien en toda su vida.

No fue hasta el último semestre de la preparatoria que decidió que quería ser doctor. Aunque a muchos no les sorprendió, cuando escucharon de la propia voz del ex jugador de Shutoku que su especialidad sería pediatría, tomando en cuenta su personalidad y su nula experiencia con niños creyeron que solo se trataba de una broma de mal gusto.

Y es que cuando le preguntaban la razón de aquella "locura", el respondía que simplemente se habían dado las condiciones. Tan solo su senpai Miyaji sabían la verdadera razón, pues tanto el cómo Midorima habían sido los únicos que se encontraban presentes cuando Takao comentó que su mas grande sueño era ser pediatra. Sin embargo ambos tenían una clase de pacto no acordado de no hablar de ello, pues mencionar a Takao aún era un tema delicado para Midorima en aquella época.

Fue en su 7mo semestre de la universidad que se le presento la oportunidad de ir a Inglaterra a estudiar como parte de un proyecto de intercambio, donde podría continuar con sus estudios.

Cada año aprovechaba las vacaciones de diciembre para regresar a Japón para renovar sus documentos y así poder pasar nochebuena con su familia como le había prometido a su hermana. Sin embargo ese tenía que regresar antes de lo planeado, pues tendría que iniciar sus prácticas de pediatría en hasta donde el recordaba, era una clase de internado. Suspiró, solo le faltaban 2 años para poder titularse como pediatra.

.

.

.

Un auto fue a recogerlo al aeropuerto, el equipaje no era muy pesado, pero no era de sorprenderse ya que realmente no llevaba mucho. Algunos años de experiencia, le habían bastado para darse cuenta que en ese país solo requería de unos cuantos sacos, un buen abrigo, y un paraguas.

El camino hacia la entrada principal estaba decorado con rocas de colores, y flores de distintos tonos, entre ellos tulipanes, lirios, narcisos, margaritas, claveles, entre otras, pero con una gran cantidad de arbustos que simulaban un laberinto. Aquel lugar parecía realmente un castillo a pesar de solo tratarse de un "simple" internado para chicos.

La entrada principal contenía dos puertas enormes perfectamente diseñadas en donde se hallaban los directivos que lo recibieron gentilmente, mientras que los auxiliares ordenaban el equipaje donde se alojaría, dándole tiempo para descansar un poco.

Midorima se sentía cansado y realmente no quería presentarse en la "fiesta" de bienvenida que le habían preparado, solo deseaba tomarse un baño y tomar un poco del aire fresco que no podía encontrar en Tokio.

Después de darse un baño y arreglarse, decidió dirigirse (obligatoriamente) al salón principal donde se encontraría con la fiesta de bienvenida.

Al parecer era el único que faltaba en el lugar, pues apenas fue presentado y se sentó, empezaron a servirse la cena, quiso preguntar por dos asientos vacíos, pero le pareció que sería de mala educación.

Prefirió platicar con la que parecía ser la única mujer de aquel lugar, una tal Alexandra García. Al parecer era hija de una pareja de estadounidenses, pero por distintas razones termino siendo la maestra de geografía de aquel lugar.

Revisó su reloj, ya eran las 7pm y no le había avisado a su hermana que por fin había llegado, probablemente se lo echaría en cara cuando hablaran. Pidió permiso para salir y se disculpó mientras se alejaba un poco para tener un poco de privacidad.

.

.

.

Sonrió derrotado mientras colgaba, le había llamado para avisarle que al fin había llegado a aquel lugar y termino por escucharla quejarse de que tan mal hermano mayor era por no llevarla con él mientras que él se disculpaba y le prometía llevarle un recuerdo la próxima vez que regresara a Japón.

Decidió regresar al salón antes de preocupar a sus nuevos compañeros por su ausencia, antes de tropezarse. Miro el piso con desprecio para verla causa de su (casi) caída, un balón de basket, al parecer había llegado a una cancha de baloncesto y no se había dado cuenta.

Se sorprendió, tenía años de no jugar basketball. Tomo el balón entre sus manos mientras se posicionaba en el centro, no tenía la medida de una cancha oficial, lo podía saber con una simple mirada, pero no le importo, eso era por los viejos tiempos.

Cerró sus ojos para concentrarse y lanzo el balón, encestándolo perfectamente un lanzamiento de 3 puntos como solía hacerlo en la preparatoria, sonrió amargamente, fueron grandes épocas.

— _Wohh! ¡Eso fue increíble abuelo! _-una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos._ — ¡Apuesto a que eres escolta!  
><em>  
>El peliverde frunció el ceño ¿Abuelo? Tenía 26 años, cosa que tomando en cuenta los años que se requerían para ser un doctor especializado en pediatría, era un gran logro.<p>

Volteo molesto para ver a aquella persona que lo llamo viejo. Sus ojos se cruzaron con una inocente mirada que de un niño de unos 10 años que lo veía divertido. Desvío la mirada avergonzado que acaso ya no le enseñaban modales a los niños?

_— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Que no deberías estar adentro con tus compañeros?  
><em>  
><em>— Me enviaron a buscarte, como te tardaste pensaron que probablemente te habías perdido, pero no quise interrumpir tu llamada <em>-dijo mientras desviaba la mirada y hacia un puchero.

— … _ya veo _–respondió mientras se rascaba la nuca, quizás había sido algo duro con aquel niño _— gracias._

— _¡De nada! _–dijo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Al menos tantos años de (dura) práctica le habían ayudado a aprender cuando disculparse_— te gusta el basket? _–Preguntó. _— Lo sé porque vi como sonreías mientras sujetabas el balón -_menciono.

_— Si, solía jugar baloncesto en la secundaria y la preparatoria como escolta_ -respondió mientras botaba el balón contra el piso — _¿cómo lo supiste?_ -preguntó.

_— Hmm… simplemente lo supe_ -respondió mientras sonreía _— aunque quizás es porque juego como base mientras._ _Además tu técnica fue perfecta_ - aprovecho que el de lentes se le quedo viendo para robarle el balón.

Había algo especial en ese niño que no lo dejaba de sorprender, incluso adivino la posición con la que solía jugar. Sonrió.

_— Entonces…_

— ¿_Entonces qué?_

_— ¿Jugaras conmigo? _–Preguntó.

— _No _-respondió cortante_ — estoy aquí para hacer mis prácticas como pediatra, no para jugar basketball… _ de ser así me hubiera quedado en Japón –pensó mientras le robaba el balón.

_— ¡Pero no tengo nadie con quien jugar! Además eres un escolta y yo un base… es el destino viejo!_

_— El destino a veces puede ser cruel… además, a quien le dices viejo? ¿Acaso no te han enseñado modales_? –Preguntó molesto, mientras se regañaba mentalmente. Ese mocoso lo estaba haciendo comportarse como un niño y no entendía porque.

_— Si, pero no es mi culpa, no me has dicho tu nombre_ -alegó mientras fruncía el ceño.

_— Midorima Shintarou _-dijo mientras se preparaba para lanzar el balón.

— _Es muy largo…_ -respondió mientras inflaba sus mejillas antes de sonreír con picardía _— ¡Ya se! ¡Te llamare Shin-chan!_

Sintió su cuerpo tensarse mientras levantaba la vista para encontrarse con una familiar mirada azul que lo observaba divertido.

Quizás había sido la familiaridad con la que aquel niño le había hablado o el hecho de que nadie le había llamado de aquella forma en años como si se tratara de una maldición, pero por segunda vez en toda su vida fallo uno de sus lanzamientos mientras el frió aire nocturno le despeinaba algunos cabellos.

Por segunda vez en su vida, sintió algo romperse dentro de sí mientras sentía una lagrima mojar su mejilla.

.

.

.

— _Takao..._

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer.<p> 


End file.
